The Conversation
by divcon
Summary: This is a ficlet that happens after my story 'The Start of Something New'. A few people wanted to know what was said between Kurt and Karofsky. I hope if you've read my other story, this one meets your expectations. Read and review, I love review.


**THE CONVERSATION**

Karofsky stood outside the café. Sure, he'd seen Kurt on stage but he hadn't seen him in person in ten years. He had been surprised when Kurt has responded to his letter. It had given him the courage to go through with this meeting. Kurt had been his first crush, back when he was so deep in the closet that he may as well have been living in Narnia. His first kiss had been with Kurt. Although looking back on that day, he knew that even though he'd gotten his first kiss, it had been wrong and it had hurt Kurt.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. Kurt was staring at his coffee and hadn't noticed that he had arrived. When he reached the table, he stood in front of him and waited. Kurt glanced up, a look of surprise on his face. Karofsky held out his hand. Kurt stood up and shook it. Both men sat down is awkward silence, neither of them knowing how to start the conversation that was long overdue. It was Karofsky that decided that it was time to put to rest that part of his life.

"I want to thank you Kurt, for agreeing to meed with me. You could have ignored my letter."

"You know what Dave? I thought about doing exactly that. But then I realised that we should talk. For so long, those months and especially those last few weeks have haunted me. It was only because I had Blaine in my life that I was able to put it behind me but when I got your letter, I realised that he memories could and still do hurt me."

Dave nodded, "For that, I am truly sorry. I was so scared back then. My life wasn't mine. I'm not trying to excuse what I did to you. I know that what I did was unforgivable."

Kurt looked at Karofsky and realised that he bully of a decade ago had gone, to be replaced by this man. A man who was polite and respectful, Kurt then said something that he never thought he could or would say to him.

"I do forgive you Dave. I think in my heart, I forgave you a long time ago. I realised that I had a great life. I had a family who supported me, friends that accepted me as I was and someone who loved me unconditionally. That was something that you didn't have."

"No, not back then. I know my mum loved me and she knew. She told me, a couple of years ago, that she had always suspected that I was gay. My dad has never spoken to me since he found out. I have finally accepted that his opinion doesn't really affect my life. I always knew he would never understand. However, my Aunt Jo was my salvation. She readily accepted me. She knew many gays and she knew what my father was like. It allowed me to make my way out of the closet. It still took me a couple of years to fully emerge but I no longer hid who I was."

"So, are you happy now?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm married to a fantastic guy. His name is Elliott. We met about 3 years ago at a New Year's party and we hit it off immediately. He swept me off my feet as we were living together with two months. Everyone thought it was too quick but we knew that we belonged together."

Kurt knew what he meant. He and Blaine had been exactly the same and they were still going strong ten years later. Sitting back in his chair, Kurt now knew that he didn't need to look back at that time anymore.

"So, you and Blaine are still together then?"

"Yeah, we are living here now. Blaine is a song writer, he's very good. And I'm doing what I love to do, performing."

"Are you married?"

"We got married about five years ago. Not that we needed it, we've been married forever, or so it seems. I know dad & Carole were worried with how fast our relationship moved at the start. The warned me to be careful, but like you, I knew it was meant to be. That Blaine was the other half of my soul. I still feel that way. In fact I fall in love with him again, every day."

Kurt smiled at him and pushed back his chair. It was time to leave; they had closed that chapter of their life. It was time to move on. Standing up, he held out his hand.

"Goodbye Dave, I'm glad we could talk. I'm sorry to have to rush off but I have a matinee performance today. Please don't think back on that time with regrets. We have both moved on and the past is the past. Good luck Dave."

After shaking hands, the two men left the café and headed off in different directions.


End file.
